


Yuta dan Kerah Putih

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Bisa-bisanya eksploitasi dibuat bersinonim dengan dedikasi.





	Yuta dan Kerah Putih

            Bilik-bilik kerja berjajar rapat; tiap dua deret diselingi gang kecil untuk keluar-masuk para penghuninya. Dari bilik-bilik itu terdengar ‘tak-tik-tak-tuk’ tangan-tangan yang giat mengetik—riuh sekali. Di pojok ruang kantor yang berfungsi sebagai pantri, air panas dijerang untuk bikin kopi. Para penghuni bilik mondar-mandir di pojok itu, persetan dengan jam makan siang yang sudah lama lewat.

            “Payah!” Yuta hampir menendang meja pantri saat tahu kopi _sachet_ kesukaannya habis. Padahal, di jam-jam genting begini, kopi adalah barang yang wajib ada. Terpaksa sekali, Yuta mengganti kopi kesukaannya dengan teh celup.

            Seorang rekan kerja menghampiri Yuta. Katanya, “Yut, dipanggil Bos!”

            Yuta mengusap wajah kasar. Sepertinya, dia bakal pulang agak larut nanti malam. “Titip tehku, ya, Young? Awas, jangan diminum!”

*

            Dengan senyum ramah yang dipaksakan, Yuta menyapa bosnya, “sore, Pak!” Dia melangkah pelan menuju meja kerja bosnya yang dipenuhi tumpukan berkas. Di dekat meja, Yuta berhenti; menunggu untuk dipersilakan duduk.

            “Begini,” bosnya memulai, “saya ada kerjaan lagi buat kamu. Tolong buatkan proposal untuk proyek apartemen yang di Daegu itu. Detail proyek sudah dikirim ke _e-mail_ -mu sama Seulgi. Bisa, Yut?” 

            Yuta tidak menyahut. Kesadarannya berkelana entah ke mana, membuatnya hilang fokus. Atmosfer ruangan milik si Bos begitu nyaman, mendesak kantuknya yang belum sempat tertangkal kopi agar semakin jadi.

            Bosnya mendeham; berusaha menarik kembali perhatian Yuta tanpa mengurangi kewibawaannya sebagai atasan.

            Gelagapan, Yuta menyahut, “o—oh, maaf, Pak. Proposal, ya?” Melihat si Bos enggan menimpali pertanyaan retorisnya, Yuta melanjutkan, “bisa, Pak.” _Kayak boleh jawab ‘nggak’ saja!_

            “Bagus, saya tahu kamu bisa diandalkan. _Deadline-_ nya besok sebelum jam makan siang.”

            Yuta mengiyakan, lalu bersopan-sopan meminta diri. Omong-omong, selama diberi _bonus_ tadi, Yuta sama sekali tidak dipersilakan untuk duduk oleh bosnya.

*

            “Setan!” umpat Yuta begitu sampai di bilik kerjanya.

            “Kenapa, sih, Yut? Kayaknya lagi stres banget kamu, dari tadi misuh-misuh terus.” Young—Doyoung—menghampiri Yuta sambil membawa secangkir teh yang sudah mulai dingin. “Nih, tehmu. Masih utuh, lho, aku nggak nyentuh.”

            “Buat kamu aja, Young. Nggak minat aku.”

            “Nggak sudi, sudah dingin begini. Kalau niat ngasih, tuh, tadi pas masih panas!” Doyoung menaruh cangkir teh di meja kerja Yuta. “Minum! Mukamu pucat, _tauk_!”

            Yuta menenggak teh dalam cangkir itu sampai habis. “ _Capek_ , Young.”

            “Ya, kelihatan, sih, dari mukamu,” timpal Doyoung sambil lalu. “Nggak, maksudku, _capek_ harfiah apa _capek_ bosan?”

            “Dua-duanya,” jawab Yuta sambil merengut. “Kerja terus, kadang _weekend_ juga masih kerja, tapi nggak kaya-kaya. Sedih aku.”

            “Halah, lagakmu!” cibir Doyoung. “Kayaknya si Bos cocok sama kerjamu, pasti bonusmu banyaklah.”

            “Ngawur!” bantah Yuta, “yang ada aku _overworked_. Dikasih kerjaan terus, bonusnya cuma, ‘saya bangga punya karyawan yang berdedikasi tinggi seperti kamu, Yuta.’ Kenyang aku makan omongan.” Masih dengan berapi-api, Yuta menambahi, “nggak ngerti lagi aku, bisa-bisanya eksploitasi dibuat bersinonim sama dedikasi. Pintar banget _sugar coating_ -nya!”

            “Lanjut, Yut! Aku senang dengar kamu marah-marah,” timpal Doyoung memanas-manasi.

            “Kurang ajar!” Yuta terkekeh, tapi tetap lanjut mengoceh. “Aku pengin _resign_ , Young. Kayaknya lebih enak jadi _freelance_ atau buka usaha sendiri.”

            “Ya, kenapa nggak?”

            “Masalahnya, tabunganku belum mapan. Kalau nggak berhasil, malu banget aku balik ke Jepang nggak lebih bagus daripada pas berangkat rantau.” Yuta makin merengut.

            “Coba cari rencana B, deh, yang nggak modal,” canda Doyoung. “Minta promosi, mungkin?”

            “Sudah sering, tapi HR sini kamu tahu sendirilah,” keluh Yuta. “Langsung ke Bos juga nggak guna.”

            “Terus?” Doyoung mulai lelah meladeni Yuta.

            “Nggak tahu,” jawab Yuta tanpa semangat. “Sudah, balik tempatmu, sana! Nanti lemburku makin malam kalau nggak cepat-cepat mulai kerja lagi.”

            “Yah, balik lagi jadi budak korporat kamu, Yut,” kelakar Doyoung. Rekan kerja Yuta itu segera menghambur balik ke bilik kerjanya sebelum kena semprot.

            “Kim Doyoung kurang ajar!”


End file.
